remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Secret Room
The Secret Room is an area in Ridgeback Highlands. This room is difficult to reach because it can be entered only through one very challenging room. Inside, there are two treasure chests. Secret Room Treasure Chest This is the first chest in the room. It contains 100 Brass, 20 Gold Bars, and 10 Silver Bars. It can only be opened once. Locked Chest There is a second chest that currently cannot be opened. Path To Secret Room From the River Checkpoint, go left and throw yourself in the river. After some time, you should arrive on a bed of stones. If you go left from that bed of stones, you should see the continuation of the river into another room. You must go into that room without getting swept up by the river. This can be done by flying to it with an Aeronaut, climbing the platform with a Ferric, or grappling across the platform with a Crag. If this is done properly, you should see a large room. You must traverse this room to get to another platform on top. The way to traverse this varies by class. Reaching that platform and going into the room above it will take you to the secret room. Way to get to in (for Ferric) When you enter the room, immediately jump and grab the ceiling. Then use double jump to get on side of the same wall, then double jump again, to get on side(not ceiling) of next wall. Climb up and next go left, still climbing on wall. When you see ceiling lower, just use mid-air double jump to grab it. Then do it one more time to grab the platform(Note: If you fall down, reset to checkpoint and get into room before again, no use of returning there in normal way). Video walkthrough Way to get into the room (Crag) Practice these three techniques away from the river. All must be done with minimal dropping as there is little room above the river. Do not swing at all (until past the Crag bypass wall.) 1. Drop through a platform and cling to the underside. DOWN-A, UP-A. 2. Drop-walk across a ceiling. A, LEFT, UP-A. 3. Drop-walk under a platform. DOWN-A, LEFT, UP-A (same as #2 but hold DOWN for first move.) From the Pale Steed, start against the left wall. Drop through the platform and cling to the underside (#1). Then drop-walk under the platform (#3) once. Once under the rock, you can nudge closer to the room edge with normal ceiling walk (UP-LEFT-A). To change rooms, you must drop-walk across the ceiling (#2). Once in the next room, drop-walk (#2) until past the edge. (Careful: Ceiling-walk will dump you in the river, and don't move while the Mangler is near.) Continue up the narrow shaft for the Crag bypass wall, then across the ceiling for the ceiling platform entrance into the Secret Room. Way to get in (Aeronaut) Go to the room indicated on the map to the right. Kill the Pale Steed. Start flying at the left edge where was the Pale Steed, sink until below the platform, then press LEFT and UP to enter the puzzle room. When stopped, release UP briefly to move from under the entrance. Repeated tap A to navigate most of the spikes so you'll recover if you hit the steam. For the part near the end where you need to skim the water, hold A, and press and release UP for vertical control. When past the spikes and steam, fly up into the Secret Room. Category:Locations